Lagoon Lounge (P)Ending - Yuujirou
by Klum
Summary: This is a continuation of Lagoon Lounge 3 if you picked Yuujirou in the end. Following romantic and silly stories of Kuugo with Yuujriou after they are going out with special conditions. Will these conditions change their future? Will they survive? We'll see
1. Opening

Hello! We meet again hahaha, it's been a while! I'm sorry I broke my promise when I said I will post this story on August last year….. Everything is messed up last year so….. sorry about that -_-. As we all know, I have an active imagination when it comes to romantic furry story like this, so I made this fanfiction. Why? because I can! Although, I know, it's not the most well written fanfiction of them all and my grammar is not great either, but hey! I'm learning a lot by making this story and I can learn new things about myself along the way. It all sounds cheesy, but it's true. I'm an open-minded person so any kind of feedback would be nice ^^. You can also hit me up on twitter: Prodiji5

Anyway! I'm sure there's a lot of Yuujirou fans out there who like this innocent and lovable canine so much, and I'm one of those people! So, I made this fanfiction/fanservize as continuation of Lagoon Lounge 3 if you picked him in the end. This story would be longer than Sousuke's because….. I don't know…., the problem that present with Yuujirou is far more massive than Sousuke I guess? If you have read the Sousuke's fanfiction, you know I make them into one story without any chapter. Learning from this mistake, I will make Yuujirou's fanfiction into chapters or episodes so it would help you keep track of the story better.

I want to release this story after the remastered version of Lagoon Lounge VN is released, but Oodaru has yet to tell us about the exact date on it, so I'm just gonna use the old link to where you can buy those games and change them when he actually release the game:

/hidamaru/inugoya/

If you can, please support the artist, I really like his work so much and I know you'll like it too (that's why you came here in the first place right? ^^)

DISCLAIMER: this is 100% fanfiction so this is by no means canon and the characters would seem out of their initial characters, but I will try my best not to change them too much. Because the restriction of sexual content on this site, I will post the sex scene on my FA, so you can check them out if you want:

user/leonetoile/

Characters:

K: MC/Kuugo

Y: Yuujirou

G: Gou

S: Sousuke

R: Rai/Banjou senshou

Ym: Yamato

D: Yuujirou's dad

M: Yuujirou's mom


	2. Coming out - part 1

And the story continues…..

K: HAHAHAHAHA, then what if…., let just say, a super-hot guy wants to mess around with me? I couldn't just say "no" to that kind of offer, right? ^^

Y: p-please don't say that…. if you do that, then I will be really sa-

K: heheheh, oooh you sweet little pup ^^ I'm just joking! You being jealous like that is just adorable hehehehehe ^^

Y: of course, I am! Do you think this relationship is just some kind of joke for you Kuugo-san?!

K: heey, c-calm down Yuujirou-kun, it's not like there is a person who is hotter, cuter, and sexier than you anyway^^

I just make him blush. How adorable. I think our relationship gonna be filled with him blushing and me laughing, I like the sound of that

Y: s-stop it… y-you make me embarrassed…

K: oh, wait….

Y: what is it Kuugo-san?

K: on the second thought, I think Rai-san is hotter, cuter, and sexier. Not to mention his title, fortune, and-

I want to continue my teasing, but I can feel a murder aura from my back. I look at Yuujirou and he looked pissed, really really REALLY pissed (plus a single tear on his eyes, it is as cute as it sounds)

Y: I swear Kuugo-san if you- Hey! Don't run away! Come back here!

I run as fast as I can and not looking back, I can tell he is really pissed because I just crushed his self-esteem. Thus, I just gonna run away from responsibility like I always do, hehehe. As I get closer to Rai-san's house, I get caught by Yuujirou as he held me tight from behind. After caught me, he tickles my stomach, so hard, I couldn't breathe

K: hey what are you- hahaha- s-stop… I- hahahaha- I can't

Y: how about it?! are you give up now?! say that you are sorry!

K: hahaha- oka, okay! I'm sorry- hahaha

Y: say that you will never cheat on me ever!

K: hahah- I will never cheat on you, happy?!

After that he let me go, still feels the pain though

K: haaaaah….haaaaah…. please don't do that again *pant*, I can't breathe *pant*, I almost died -_-

Y: then don't tease me like that again! At least now I know how to punish you next time you act funny

K: hey! I can punish you too if you do something bad!

Y: like what? You can't physically harm me Kuuugo-san, our body size is too much different

K: well I…., hmmmmm… touche

Y: That's what I thought

K: mmmm….. How about…. You won't get a piece of me for a week?

Y: hey! No….. you can't do that…! that's…..

K: hehehe, now I know how to give you a lesson

Y: can we stop the giving a lesson talk now? -_-

K: okay okay…. Hehehe. So…. We are about to meet them now, aren't we?

Y: mhmm, are you nervous?

K: of course! I mean….. I just give them a quick message yesterday and I broke not one, but two hearts, isn't that awful? I…. feel really bad about it…

Y: hey, that's okay, you don't have to be so nervous. This morning I already talked to them and they seem to take it pretty well. So, you don't have to feel bad about yourself Kuugo-san

K: it's easy for you to say that because you are not in my position right now. I admit, in the past, I might make some move to them and-

Y: what move are we talking about right now?

K: can you now let me finish first? -_-

Y: s-sure, sorry, just want to make sure…

K: as I was saying….. what did I say? I forgot

Y: your so called "move"?

K: oh yeah, so I've been doing stuff with them, right? You already know that, don't you? I recon we already talking about this

Y: yes, you said about it last night

K: when I was leaving Sousuke, I can see that he looks really really sad, even though I haven't decide on leaving him or not. And I bet Rai-san too, I mean, he literally built a hearth in his house just for me… . I love you Yuujirou, I'm happy that we can be together, but at the same time, I just broke two hearts of my best friends. It's my fault because if I didn't do anything with them in the past, maybe they wouldn't have any feelings for me. Now it's just….. I feel like the bad guy…. I know I am….. I always am….

Y: Kuugo-san….. that's good that you thought about your friends like that. However, you don't have to blame yourself so much, it's not your fault. You have a choice for yourself and you follow that. It might be hard for them, like you said, but I think they can accept that, sooner or later. After all, they are your best friend Kuugo-san, I'm sure they will understand ^^

K: maybe you right….? I don't know….. let's just see what will happened then…..

Y: sure!

K: just a moment there, you sound so mature and wise Yuujirou-kun ^^ what a reliable boyfriend

Y: r-really?

He is blushing again, adorable :3

K: yeah, I expect nothing less from you hehehe

Y: hey s-stop that….. I feel embarrassed again….

And with that, we arrived at Rai-san house. Somehow, I feel really scared and anxious. Can they take it well? Will they hate me? All those thoughts are running through my head. But I remember about what Yuujirou was saying, it calms me a little bit. I just have to face it then, like a man!

Y: well, here we are

K: yup…. Here we are

Y: are you okay?

K: yeah, I'm fine…..

Y: they are inside, both of them

K: you don't have to give me a detail about it, thank you, I'm not THAT stupid -_-

Y: sorry, I make you even more nervous, am I?

K: no, I will be even more scared if you are not here, so thank you for that

Y: well, do you want to hold my hand? Maybe that help

K: I wanted to, but I think just make them even more emotional, like we rubbing salt in their wounds

Y: y-you right

K: …..

I can't take even just one step, I feel so nervous now

Y: we aren't gonna just standing here, are we?

K: no-…. But… give me some time, I can't-

Yuujirou then grabbed both of my shoulder and look at me in the eye

Y: hey, look at me, it's gonna be alright! trust me, I'm here, so don't worry, okay?

K: *take a deep breath* fiuuuuuuuh, thank you, let's go in now

I knocked the door and go in with Yuujirou by my side, I'm ready now. As expected, they just sitting in the living room, waiting, waiting for us I bet. They have this concerned and little sad look in their faces, I can already tell the reason. As we walk in, they tilt their head toward us at the same time

Y: I'm back Sousuke-senpai, Banjou Senshu-san

K: hello Sousuke, hello Rai-san….. I'm here….. hehehe….(nervous laugh)

R: oh….. welcome Kuugo-kun, I wasn't expect you to come here

S: welcome, I thought you….. wouldn't came Kuugo

K: w-well, here I am…

To be continued


	3. Coming out - part 2

It's so awkward please Sousuke, Rai-san why you guys have to make it so awkward -_-. Now I feel embarrassed rather than nervous should I throw some of this vase to break the silence or something?!

Y: hey, I don't get any greetings…

R: yeah, welcome back Yuujirou-kun

S: welcome to you too Yuujirou

Y: that's more like it^^

S: anyway, Kuugo, what brings you here?

R: yeah, you know….., maybe you want to give us some…. I don't know, "EXPLANATIONS"?

K: you guys probably already knew that was my intention, right? Of course I want to explain everything and apologize about yesterday. I probably worry you two, am I?

R: what do you think? I'm waiting all night, just to hear yes or no, I couldn't sleep well, thanks to that

S: yeah, of course I'm waiting full of anticipation! and nothing came, no answer. I should say that I experience the same thing with Rai-san, we both couldn't sleep!

R: mhmm, before you decide to go out with anyone, please give us some answer first will you?

S: it's not just that I couldn't sleep, my heart is exhausted of waiting, don't do that again, got it?

K: B-but I already give you two a message before…. It should be enough

S: You call that half assed message enough? It doesn't explain anything!

R: that message just gives us an idea that you are at Gou's place! How should we know you already pick somebody?!

I really screwed up, I should go to them and tell them in person. I probably broke their heart, that's for sure, because I don't pick either one of them, but I shouldn't make them wait and worried. I really am a bad person. I wouldn't do it again of course because there is no next time for something like this. I really really hope this problem right here wouldn't happened to me ever again. Choosing is hard, especially when you tied to either choices you have.

I just gonna hope that they can forgive me for everything that I do which is worrying them and making them can't sleep well. Judging by their reaction, no.

K: I am really sorry Sousuke, Rai-san, I wasn't thinking about it that far. I should have known that I will cause you some trouble because of that. Please forgive me, I wouldn't do it again

S: of course you wouldn't do it again, you already choose your champion

R: right, do you want to get into those kinds of situation again in the future? I wouldn't mind

K: of course not! Please just….. forgive me already, I felt really bad now…..

Y: yeah senpai, part of it is my fault too, I should tell you sooner but I- I mean- we forgot about that. Can you forgive us, at least forgive Kuugo san for now? he really feels sorry, isn't that right Kuugo-san?

K: I already told you that I feel horrible, please Rai-san, Sousuke….

I'm begging for forgiveness, it's so nostalgic like that time in the lounge where I and Rai-san begging for forgiveness from Sousuke, now it's me and Yuujirou with Sousuke and Rai-san. Is he gonna make me kneel like Rai-san? I hope not, but he might be

S: then why don't you prove it to us?

R: u-huh, we can't just accept half-assed apology like that. I remember apologize for Sousuke properly back then, that's what you called an apology, not this

S: exactly, if you are really sorry then show it to us, can you do that?

Yup, I was right, he is pissed, no, They ARE pissed at me. However, I can respect that, after all, I do make them experience terrible night last night, so this is a proper punishment for me

Y: what "that one time"? have you done something Rai-san?

R: oh, right, you weren't there that time…. *thank god, I would be super embarrassed if he saw me did it*

S: yeah, it was just four of us including Gou, I recall

Y: can someone explain everything to me? I really am clueless about this…

K: long story short, Sousuke pissed at me and Rai-san because "you know what" and he makes Rai-san kneel in front of him

Y: You make Banjou-senshu did what Senpai?! That's awful…! He is national treasure! You disrespect him!

S: hey, he was the one who suggesting it, then I just ask if he really gonna do that, I didn't expect him to actually did it…..

R: but still, if you aren't mad at me that much, you could've stop me when I'm about to kneel, you know…..

K: right, right

S: shut up Kuugo! Aren't we supposed to punish you because of what you did?!

R: y-yeah, I got distracted. Ekhem, so, what you say Kuugo?

K: w-well, of course, if this means that you two will forgive me, then I will do it

Y: please senpai, Banjou senshu-san, he already says he felt horrible, can we just-

K: no no no, that's okay Yuujirou-kun, I got this^^

Y: but Kuugo-san….

K: I should take the consequences, here we go…..

I looked at Sousuke and Rai-san, they are still looks angry and cold. And then I looked at Yuujirou and he looked concerned, he may feel bad that I should do this because he thinks he takes part in this as well. For me, it's all my fault, that's it.

After I position myself in front of them both. When I about to touch my forehead to the floor-

R+S: stop!

Y: huh?

K: I'm sorr- what? Do you want me to-

S: stop that, that's enough

R: you can go back to your seat

K: but don't you wanted me to, you know, quid pro quo?

S: that's some fancy words you are using there, but anyway, I do want you to realize your fault, but this time, I don't want to take it too far. You about to kneel is enough for me

R: kneeling to someone is embarrassing, I could tell it by experience

S: can you stop bring up the past? Now I am the one who feel guilty…

R: well….., my point is, I just hope that you learned a lesson and no, we are not that mad at you, you are our friends after all

S: and we love you for that

K: in what way exactly?

S: do you want us to make you kneel again?

K: hehehehe, sorry, just asking ^^

R: I'm pretty sure you already know the answer to that, kid

S: mhmm, no need to ask something obvious, jerk

The atmosphere comes back to gloomy and dark, me and big mouth. If I just don't bring it up, then I'm pretty sure they wouldn't be pissed again. Bad things really coming to my way, isn't it? Hello, I'm stupid, nice to meet you.

Y: so….., senpai, Banjou-senshu-san, does that mean you forgive me too?

R: welp, we aren't mad at you in the first place

S: yeah, we don't, why you think of that anyway?

Y: well, because I took Kuugo-san from you and didn't tell you sooner, of course I think you'll mad at me

R: we do feel sad that he chooses you over us

S: but, we don't hate you for that, Kuugo has his own decision and we respect that

R: relax, you did nothing wrong Yuujiru-kun

Y: really? Thank you snepai, Banjou-senshu san^^

K: yeah, thank you guys for being so considerate to us^^

I'm glad that the atmosphere is turning normal again. I hope we can avoid awkward situation like we just had a couple minutes ago

R: but we do have some question for you Kuugo-san

S: right and you too yuujirou-kun

K: well, ask away then, isn't yuujirou-kun already told you about the situation?

Y: well, I might just say our status now and for them to not mess around with you anymore, nothing more, nothing less

S: so far, we just know that you confess, he agreed and then you guys are together now

R: that's pretty much about it, we don't get any details really. If you don't mind, can you two told us the detailed story about how it happened?

K: well, I think you guys do deserve a good explanation about the situation. Here we go. so it was started when you two make me have to choose one of you

R: and that is exactly what you didn't do

S: right….

K: Hey! Let me finish will you? Anyway where we are? Oh yeah, you make me choose. After sousuke confess, I decided to go to the plaza and clear my head so I can make a decision, a big one for sure. I was thinking that…. yeah, I do have to make a decision, but it doesn't have to be just one of you, I have other people that I might want to spend my life with. I was asking myself, who I want to go out with? And then I was thinking about Yuujirou-kun, how he is so truthful, kind, and innocent. So I decided to make p my mind and called him to meet me. After he arrives I was asking about his day and- wait, am I allowed to tell them this Yuujirou-kun?

Y: yeah, sure its okay, they need to know the truth, right?^^

K: so he was telling me about Yuuri wants to go out with him if he wanted to but he have a doubt

R: why? Aren't you like her too yuujirou-kun?

S: yeah, aren't you liked her since junior high?

Y: its not that simple, I think I will let Kuugo-san explain it for you

K: that was my initial reaction to that, why would you have a doubt? The truth is, Yuuri will likely to go to university in the city after graduation and Yuujirou will have to carry his family business after graduation so he cant keep in touch with Yuuri. Knowing this, I just try and confess to him. of course, he refuses this at first because i'm not a woman, I don't have boobs, nice ass, and pu-

Y: We get it Kuugo-san! Just…

K: But then he realize that he indeed in love with me at some point. Do you guys know Hanako?

S: who is that?

R: nope, never heard about her

K: Long story short, Gou once want to cheer Yuujirou with me pretending as a girl texting him and you know what? He really loves Hanako

S: what? He loves you just via texting? That's it?

R: that's… sad, haven't you met any girl in real life Yuujirou-kun?

Y: I can't helped it! I was lonely…..

K: so he indeed loves that part of me, but he still insist that he cant go out with me because I cant give him an offspring to carry on his family business. So we comprised, I just gonna date him until he can find a girl that he loves. If he finds her then i'm gonna walk away.

Y: We just gonna date until I can find a wife or at least a girlfriend

R: so….. does that means that I still have a chance with Kuugo?

S: this means we still have a shot with you Kuugo?

K: well….., maybe. Like I said, until Yuujirou-kun find the girl to be his wife that is

S: theres something bothers me though, why would you go this far if you know that in the end you can't really be with Yuujirou-kun?

K: well, I just want to protect him, that's all. You know that he is really innocent and can get influenced really easily right?

Y: hey! That's not true!

R: I can see that

S: I have to agree

K: I just don't want him to fall in love with someone that isn't even loves him. I want to make sure that no one is gonna break his heart

Y: thank you kuugo-san, that's really kind of you

K: stop it….. now you gonna make me embarrassed hahahaha

Y: heheheh

S: wow…., that's one interesting story, really interesting

R: and the saddest one yet

K: why sad?

R: the fact that you cant be with Yuujiru-kun for as long as you wanted

K: I don't think that's sad at all. Have an opportunity to do this is is more than enough for me, i'm happy just with this alone, I couldn't ask for something better. So…. Yeah, I will make this relationship a great one

S: still, I feel bad for you Kuugo

K: please, don't be Sousuke. Like I said, I'm happy with whatever I have now

S: what about you Yuujirou, are you really like or love Kuugo in the first place? Because from what I can see, you are getting pushed into this thing by Kuugo

K: h-hey! You make me look like a bad guy here!

R: I must agree with Sousuke-kun on this one, you indeed make Yuujirou-kun got into this gay mess we have here. In other way, if you indeed make him love you Kuugo, you just turn him gay like us. Isn't that awful?l

K: b-but…. I…

They both really give a good chewing right there. I can't deny their argumnents though, I do in some way make Yuujirou gay too (maybe, I'm not sure about that part). I maybe blinded by the fact that Yuujirou wants to go out with me, but now I think about it, I may be a bad influence for him. What if they are right? That I'm a bad guy after all? I feel defeated by those two, they are right….. I don't think about it this far….

To be continued


	4. Coming out - part 3

Y: no! you both wrong!

K: Yujiirou-kun…., you don't have to-

Y: Kuugo-san is not a bad guy! At first, maybe he is being so pushy like you said. But the more I think about it, the more I'm sure that I like him too, in a way that he likes me

R: are you sure it's not because he is convince you to like him? from what I got, he insist that you like him because of that fake persona

S: right, it's no secret to me and Gou that you are so easily influence by other people. Just by someone tells you that you need them, you can think you also need them, just like that

R: can you tell me that you love Kuugo because of what he is now Yuujirou-kun?

Y: yes! I am love him because of what he is

S: tell us your reason then, I'm still skeptical about all of this

Y: from the beginning, Kuugo-san has always protected me and helped me with so many things. He sacrifice himself just for the sake of my happiness. No one has ever do that to me… . sure he can be being pushy, using the situation to his advantage, mischievous , always have dirty mind, always wantin-

K: Okay-okay we get it! its not helping your arguments in any way. You just makes me look like a pervert! I feel embarrassed now, kill me this instant -_-

Y: oh…. Sorry about that… my point is, I like Yuri because she is my childhood friend, pretty, and all, but I love Kuugo-san because he is always protects me, thinking about me, and genuine about his feeling for me, I can feel that. I don't know if I really am gay now or just being influenced, the one thing I'm sure is that I want this relationship as much as Kuugo-san does

I never knew he thought about me this way. It really makes me happy and makes me feel better about what happened, about this relationship. I do love him, really really love him and I want to protect my sweet little pup until the end of time!

K: well… I don't know what to say….. thank you Yuujirou-kun, I love you so much ^^

Suddenly, Yuuirou-kun tilt my head towards his and kissing me in front of Rai-san and Sousuke. Of course I surprised by his doing. He never been so forward like that, I like that though. After several seconds, he let go of my head. I can see that his face is red as a crab, me too. He probably still feel embarrassed in the inside, but I give him an A+ for that kind of effort. We both surprise Rai-san and Sousuke as they are looking at us in disbelief, in the good way, of course.

K: hehehe, what was that for?

Y: to show you and them that I love you, I'm not lying about that!

K: hehehe, it's not like you to do that out of the blue

Y: I don't know about it myself, I just….. they really persistent and it just makes me mad. See? I'm not lying senpai! Can you believe me now?

Rai-san and Sousuke then looking at each other and suddenly, they starting to laugh together. Meanwhile, me and Yuujirou just sat there lookin confused, the table has turned, once again.

Y: h-hey! What was that for?

S: hahaha, sorry Yuujirou I was doubting you before

R: hehehe, sure, you convince us okay^^

Y: but what about that laugh just now?

S: we just find it funny that you do that just to show us that you love Kuugo, you don't have to go that far, we already believed you when you tell us the reason why you loved him

R: yeah we already believed you, but with that, we are more certain now

K: He just can't wait to kiss this naughty dog, aren't you Yuujirou-kun?^^

Y: n-no I don't! I just want to….. you know…..

S: you just too eager, huh? You've been virgin for so long, I sympathize with you a little bit

R: you can be read like a magazine Yuujirou-kun

Y: w-well….. maybe? I don't know….

Everybody laugh at Yuujirou-kun now, oooh that poor sweet little pup

Y: can we stop with the teasing please…..

R: hehehe sorry-sorry

S: oh, right

Sousuke wishper something in Rai-san's ear. I they are planning to do something. Is this gonna be something bad? I hope not because we have enough things for one day, that's for sure

S: you ready?

R: ekhem…

S+R: congratulation Kuugo and Yuujirou!

K: thank you so much^^

Y: thank you senpai, Banjou-senshu-san ^^

S: we hope that you have a great relationship together

R: stay out of the messy situation okay? Because we are finally try to let go our feeling to you

K: of course we will make this the great one, right Yuujirou-kun?

Y: yeah! We will try our best

K: but Rai-san, isn't it great that you don't have to hold your feeling forever? eventually Yuujirou will have a wife and I'll be all alone again, single and ready to minggle~~

Y: please don't say it like that, I'm still here Kuugo-san…

R: you actually have a point, when that time comes, I have a chance to be with you right Kuugo-kun?

S: in that case, I take it back, you two make it the short one, okay?

Y: not you too senpai…..

K: hahahaha, ooooh I feel bad for you Yuujiour-kun

Y: they just hoped that our relationship can end fast so they can have you, aren't you mad about that?! I am mad!

K: well, actually….

Y: Kuugo-san!

K: I'm just joking, relax, we will be together for a while, I'm sure of that

Y: promise? You wont get influenced by them?

K: of course not! *Im not get easily influenced like you -_-*

Y: what are you mumbling again just now?

K: nothing…. ^^. Can we celebrate my relationship already guys?

R: sure, you can make some tea and fetch snacks from the kitchen for all of us

Y: please don't change the topic just yet

K: I will grab some, want to come along Sousuke?

S: sure

Y: no! I'm coming with you!

K: hehehe, jealous much? okay then ^^ lets go

After that me and Yuujirou-kun go to the kitchen together

R: they are hilarious, aren't they?

S: heh, they sure are. with them together, our live would be more interesting, don't you think?

R: probably, but I'm not joking about wanting to be with Kuugo after Yuujirou dumped him at some point

S: I won't back down either, if that what you're thinking. We still have a feeling for him after all

R: we sure are, does this mean that we will be love rival again?

S: yeah, you could say that, but I hate the sounds of it

R: hehehe, it's pretty cheesy huh?

S: absolutely. One thing for sure, you wont make him move away from my house Rai-san

R: we'll see about that Sousuke, just like last time

S: just like last time

In the kitchen

K: so, I will make some tea while you grab some snack, I remember it's in the cabinet somewhere

Y: sure, let me check

I can see that Rai-san have a big selection of tea and coffee, I might just make coffee for myself

K: Rai-san! can I make some coffee for myself?!

R: sure! Just make whatever you want!

S: Kuugo, I want some coffe too!

K: okay! Rai-san?!

R: green tea!

K: okay! Hey Yuujirou-kun, do you want coffee or tea?

Y: tea would be good, green tea

K: okay, just a moment

I was making tea and coffee for four of us and Yuujirou is already holding some snacks in his hands. He is being awfully quiet now, is this because of what I said earlier?

K: hey, Yuujirou-kun, are you alright? you are so quiet just now. you can tell me everything, you know? I was joking earlier about breaking u-

Y: Kuugo-san, do you think of me as a kid that can easily influenced…..?

K: …. Oh? what? No, of course not, that was just a joke Yuujirou-kun, take it easy

Y: but is it one of your reason to go out with me now?

K: of course not Yuujirou-kun, I love you because you are truthful, caring, and honest, that's all. Maybe some part of me think that you can get influenced by other people easily, but that is not the reason why I love you. The truth is, I want to go out with you so I can protect you from bad people who want's to use you. Your innocence just make me even more certain of that

Y: you really mean it Kuugo-san?

Now I tilt his head towards mine and began to kiss him. I can feel that he is surprised by that but then he return my kiss back. He use a little bit of his tongue even though he still kind of stiff, but at least he tried and that is more than enough for me

K: hehehe, you are blushing ^^

Y: i-im not…..

Ooooh he is so cute right now when he is flustered like that. I mean, it's the third time or so today, but still, cute

K: do you like it Yuujirou-kun?

Y: well, I actually liked it ^^. Its better than last time, for sure, this time it's not fishy

K: it's your cum's fault! I never had a cum that fishy before… but I don't hate it

Y: umm…, whose cum you've taste besides me?

K: it's Sousuke's, he is not that fishy. I think yours is the one that's not normal

Y: how about…. Um… Rai-san?

K: I already told you, I never suck his, but he sucked mine

Y: is that all? Is there other people before that?

He is being possessive over cum hahahaha, though it's somewhat romantic. He can get jealous pretty easily isn't he? Buffed possessive BF is my kind of BF~~~

K: nope, I can assure you there are no other people

Y: whew…. Okay^^

He seems to be relieved. Little did he know that I suck one of his closest friend too, or have I told him yesterday? I forgot. Either way, he doesn't seems to notice any of it. Probably should tell him later when we meet Gou….. or never

Y: so….. do you think I can do something to make it less fishy?

K: I don't mind about it, really. But maybe yours like that because you never get it off so often, am I right?

Y: well….., you could say that, i'm not that good when it comes to sexual things

K: we could do it more often so you could be normal again, if you want it, that is^^

Y: are you sure about that? I don't think it would make any difference

K: hehehe of course it's not you silly. But don't you want to do that with me?

Y: well, I kind of curious about it. you said last night that you wanted to do that with me, right?

K: yeah, and if we will actually do it, I should be the top because the size of yours is enormous

Y: awh….. does that mean that I can't be top?

K: of course you could, but we need an extra effort to adjust myself to it, a LOT of practice

Y: does that mean no?

K: no! I said we could do that, it just take time. I personally curious about how yours feels like. We can do everything we want together, got it? ^^

Y: sure, I'm looking forward to that ^^

Short after that, the water is boiling and I finished making tea and coffee for four of us. Then I bring it to the table while those two waiting for us

K: here you go

R: thanks

S: thank you

K: sure^^

R: now we have our drink, it just right if we make a toast for Kuugo-kun and Yuujirou-kun now

S: isn't this kind of toast is more fitting if we have some booze or something with alcohol in it?

R: well, we can't have that in the daylight like this, can we? This will do for now

S: I suppose you are right

R: *ekhem*, to a new couple!

*Clank* all of us make a toast for me and Yuujirou. I feel lucky to have them as a friend. They are being so nice to us. I hope I can make it up to them someday. We then open the snacks and just chilling together like usual.

Y: I still we can make another celebration like this

S: why? Aren't you satisfied with this?

Y: of course I am! I'm happy with this but it just feel weird to do this in the middle of the day. Not to mention Kuugo-san still have to work after this. The time just not enough

K: you're right, we can't do much about it, lets just make this one counts

Y: awh….

R: maybe…. we can have a proper celebration after this?

K: what do you mean?

R: you know what celebration comes after this?

Y: what?

S: oooh, I see. You mean new year's eve?

R: exactly

Y: right! It just right around the corner! How can we forget such big event like that?

K: hehehe, we are too occupied with us being together, my bad

Y: me too hehehe

K: does this mean that we can stay overnight here Rai-san?

R: that would be lovely ^^

Y: yeay! Thank you Banjou-senshu-san!

K: thank you Rai-san! We will looking forward to our party!

Y: senpai, can you come with us?

K: yeah Sousuke, can you go with us?

S: I don't know…. Maybe I can take another vacation just for one day and half day in the 1st January? I will do what I can, if you two want me to come so bad that is…..

K: thanks Sousuke! It's not gonna be same without you. I know you just had a vacation, so I hope it's not be a problem for you…..

S: it's okay, my coworker can manage. Besides, I haven't take all any vacation days this year, better burns them now than never

Y: that's awesome senpai!

S: anything for my friends~

K: hey, we should invite Gou and Yamato-san too, the more the merrier right?

R: that would be nice, I don't mind having those two

S: but aren't they suppose to open their restaurant, even in the new year? At least one of them should, Harusu would starve if they both closed

Y: so… just Gou-senpai then?

K: he would love that! this feels nostalgic somehow ^^

S: just like the hot spring

R: hehehe right, the hot spring trip. We should go on vacation together again someday

S: but maybe several months from now, because I feel bad for taking vacation in such busy times

K: sure, don't rush it. We definitely don't want you to get fired because of us

S: you think about the most horrible case that could happened….

K: just saying

Y: umm…. well, I think after this, me and Kuugo-san should tell Gou-senpai about it, right Kuugo-san?

K: yeah, and actually, its almost time for me to go for work, maybe I should go now

R: already? It feels like you just come here a while ago

S: well, you know what they say. Time flies by when you do something fun

Y: oh?! Its almost time? I will go too then Kuugo-san

K: thank you so much for all of this Rai-san, Sousuke. I really appreciate your kindness today ^^

Y: thank you senpai and Banjou senshu-san! Until next time

S: see you at new year. I hope I can make it though…

R: see you guys at new year- wait, does this mean you kicking out Kuugo from your house Sousuke-kun?

S: what? No! why would you think of that?

R: why you "until new year"? you two living together in one roof anyway, so theres no escaping him in any way

S: p-please, you don't have to be so detailed about that, it just a figure of speech. See you tonight Kuugo! Happy now?

R: that's more like it

K: oooh, Rai-san, stop teasing him will ya? Heheh^^. Well, I'm off then!

To be continued


	5. Coming out - part 4

We go to the Lounge together. We walking side by side, that's it, no holding hands or anything because it would be too embarrassing to holding hands in public. Although, just be able to walk with him like this makes me happy and grateful of what we are now

K: well, that went well, isn't it Yuujirou-kun? ^^

Y: see? I told you everything will be going just fine ^^

K: I'm just glad that they can accept my apologies and our situation right now

Y: I hope they really gonna stay out of you now after what we said

K: of course they are! They wouldn't dare to mess around with me if you're around

Y: what do you mean?

K: you can be pretty scary when you are mad, you know that? even if you are behaving like a good boy all the time, that menacing personality of yours could go through anytime

Y: r-really Kuugo-san? I don't remember being mad, or even scary at all…

K: do you remember punching a sweet innocent girl several months before?

Y: what?! I never gonna punch a girl! No way! I don't even think about hurting anyone in that matter…

K: you don't remember punching anyone? Are you sure?

Y: no…. I don't think I remember punching anyone

K: well… maybe, lets just say, Haruko?

Y: Haru- ….. oh…. I'm…. I'm sorry about that…..

K: hehehe, now you DO remember?

Y: I already apologize to you, am I? still, I'm sorry about that….. I just feel pissed at the time an-

K: hahaha that's okay, I don't want to make you feel guilty or anything, chill out! It's in the past

Y: I just remember, I do have punch other people in the face before that

K: who? Your classmate?

Y: ummmm… no….., it's Sousuke-senpai, remember?

K: right, and we are promised not to talk about it to anyone, remember?

Y: yeah, thanks for covering me and take the blame at that time, I still owe you about that one Kuugo-san

K: nah, don't think too much about it. I'm happy that you and Sousuke can still be friends. So, I think it's the best thing I should do at the time

Y: still Kuugo-san, is there something I can do for you? I will do anything you ask, so ask away

K: please, you don't have to do anything, really. You accept my confession yesterday is more than anything I could ever ask

Y: I don't think that counts because, to be honest, I do want this too, not just you Kuugo-san

K: well… in that case… we both know that you have a pretty- no, you do have a high temper, right?

Y: well, I cannot deny that after our conversation just now. I can get violent when I'm pissed

K: in that case I want you to mind about your temper, okay? "I want you to never punch anyone, even if you really feel like you want to punch them or break them, got it?"

Y: I wouldn't dare to break anyone Kuugo-san… I'm not aggressive

K: hehehe, I'm just saying *it's not impossible though, for your case*. So, what do you say? can you promise me that?

I held up my pinky finger towards him

Y: of course, no more hurting anyone, I promise you Kuugo-san^^

He held my pinky finger with his. It's the best promise I could do because I don't know what to ask anymore. I do think that I have everything I want, which is him being my boyfriend, that's it. maybe deep inside, I want something more. I do hope we can be together forever, but I wouldn't dare to do that for him. I don't want to ruin his future because of my selfishness; he done enough for me. Well, maybe I should ask him to have sex with me tonight and me being the top? That would be great….. ugh… dammit, I just waste one of my wish… now I feel like an idiot… I hope he agrees when I ask him next time, it's okay Kuugo, you still have next time, I hope….. you idiot….

K: Yuujirou-kun, when we arrive at the lounge, what you want to do? Just hanging out a little bit perhaps?

Y: well, I was thinking about helping out a little at the Lounge actually. That would be fun! right Kuugo-san?

K: really? Do you really want to work during your holiday? I don't want you to waste your holiday just to help me out, I don't like the sound of it….. You can take it easy at your home instead

Y: no! really! I do feel it would be fun if we are working together. We can spend more time together Kuugo-san ^^

K: I do feel happy about it, but… are you sure you're okay with that?

Y: sure! I'm the one to give you that idea in the first place, am I not?

K: you sure did….. well, if you insist

Y: this should be fun ^^

Working together with Yuujirou-kun at the Lounge? That is something I haven't done in the long time. I do miss those days where it just me and Yuujirou handling customers together. I wish I could do that everyday, ah….. memories

Y: Kuugo-san

K: hmmm?

Y: we gonna meet Gou-senpai, right?

K: that's what happened when you walk into the Lounge isn't it? I mean, yes, of course, that scary cat literally lives there. Is there a problem? We want to invite him to the new year's party aren't we Yuujirou-kun? You were so eager about that earlier

Y: yes, we are, but that's not what I meant

K: what is it then?

Y: do you think Gou-senpai should know about us? I mean, our relationship?

K: I'm not sure what to say… I don't really mind if he knows about it or not. Is it bothering you Yuujiro-kun that he knows about us?

Y: yeah, it is. I mean, is it even possible that Gou-senpai wants to mess around with with you? He probably wouldn't, but still, I feel concerned about that somehow

Well, my sweet little pup, you just have no idea what I should deal with EVERYDAY. His appetite is not for food but rather for some sexual interaction to any living object, I believe. If you know what we do every day at the Lounge, you probably want to kill him this instant. But yeah, it could be a problem. Yuujirou do have a protective instinc- sorry, let me rephrase that, OVER-protective instinct, but not a wrong or a bad thing to have

K: what makes you think that Gou wants to do it with me? Gou is straight, you know that right?

Y: yeah, but I was straight too, and look what I do now?

K: so you saying that I am irresistible, even for some straight men? That's a compliment, thank you ^^

Y: Kuugo-san! I'm being serious, what if he fancy you? Please take this seriously for once….

K: hehehe, sorry, sorry. Well, if that's what you afraid of, then should we come out to him about our relationship? Like I said, I don't mind at all

Y: well….., I think we should, but wouldn't it be awkward and weird at the same time? I don't know what to do…. I do want to tell him but I'm too afraid to do that

K: then we shouldn't do it at all, is that what you want?

Y: Kuugo-san…

K: what? Then what should we do? It's up to you now, I just gonna do what you command me to do

Y: hah…. I don't know…. Should we just do it in secret then? No…. it's wrong! But…. AAAAARRRGH!

K: hehehe, you are so adorable when you confused like that, I love it ^^

Y: it's not the right time to tease me Kuugo-san….

K: hehehe, just kidding. I think I have the perfect solution for this

Y: what is it?

K: what if I tell him myself first, and then… we can come out together? You did come out to Rai-san and Sousuke earlier this moring without me, so count this as me returning the favor

Y: really? You will do that for me Kuugo-san?

K: of course! You are my boyfriend remember? What wouldn't I do for you? ^^

Y: thank you so much kuugo-san, now I owe you again!

K: actually this time, I have a reque-

Y: hey! We are getting close to the lounge, lets race for it!

K: but I, you, the request, and-

Y: here we go!

And just by that, he vanish from my eyesight. He is gone just the right time I want to ask him about having sex together later. Not sure he is doing it intentionally or not, but if he is then I will just rape him at this rate, cheecky bastard

I rush to the Lounge, chasing Yuujirou-kun. And I can see he is waiting for me in front of the Lounge, he isn't coming in just yet

K: haah….. haah….. can you…. *pant* *pant* slow down next time? I'm *pant* exhausted. I'm not fit *pant* remember?

Y: Oh….., I'm sorry Kuugo-san. But I win! Hahaha. Do I get a reward or you get a punishment?

K: how about *pant* wait a second

I took a deep breath and exhale it, I feel much better, I should exercise if I can. This is a sign of my unhealthy body in general. Maybe I should cut down the alcohol? Naah, I think I just gonna avoid this kind of shenanigans if I can, so I wouldn't have a heart attack in the future. Too bad I don't like baseball. If I am, I can play it together with the sexiest group of guys in this Village, including Yuujirou-kun, no, ESPECIALLY him

K: wheeew…. So, how about you kissed me as a punishment?

Y: how is that suppose to be a punishment? I bet you like it Kuugo-san

K: maybe, but I will be embarrassed to do it in front of everyone, so you could say that's a pretty bad punishment for me. What do you say? ^^ ready to punish me?

Y: on the second thought, we can call it even, I don't want people to know about us either….. it's dangerous -_-

K: hehehe, that's what I thought

We are just talking in front of the lounge, neither of us seems eager to go in first

K: so…. Shall we go inside?

Y: yeah, I think so. Don't tell me you are nervous now Kuugo-san?

K: no, I think I'm good, I don't really mind about Gou that much. It's you that I think would be nervous since he is your senpai. Are you nervous?

Y: actually… kind of. I hope that he is okay with this. I just don't want you to get scolded or even worst…..

K: d-don't scare me like that! I will be the one who tells him, remember?!

Y: sorry…., but I'm serious, if he do anything to you, you should tell me okay Kuugo-san?

K: if he did, do that, what are you gonna do about it?

Y: of course I will fight him! no one mess with my girl!

K: HEY! I'm a boy!

Y: that just slipped off from my mouth, sorry, I don't mean to say that. You know what I mean Kuugo-san, I will never let him lay his hand on you, okay? I will never let anyone hurt you in any way

K: I do angry because you called me girl just now… but I think what you just said is so sweet, thank you Yuujirou-kun ^^

Y: anytime^^

K: let's go!

Y: okay

Both of us go inside. We opened the door and greet Gou. But he is nowhere to be found, maybe he is in the kitchen? He wakes up really early when sun is not even at sight yet, so I there is no way he's still sleeping now

K: Morning Gou

Y: good morning Senpai

K: Gou? Where are you?

Y: he is not here….. he is still sleeping, perhaps?

K: no way, you know him better

Y: right, being late is not his habit, but look at these tables, it's already prepared beforehand

K: it's true…, maybe he just prepared all the ingredients in the kitchen? Let's check it out

Y: sure

We go to the kitchen to find Gou just sitting there with a Coffe in the counter, he could just sit in the table outside. He looks like he is thinking about something. Maybe about us? I'm not sure. Whatever it is, it's probably something serious because he is looking really tense

K: morning Gou!

Y: morning senpai!

G: …

He didn't respond us, I don't think he notice us at all. Now I think its really serious, its not like him to ignore us like ths

K: uh….. Gou? Are you there?

Y: Senpai? Senpaaai?

G: …..-oh! I, you two, I- you scared me!

K: we don't mean to do that

Y: yeah, we just call you to get your attention

G: oh….. I'm sorry, I didn't mean to ignore you two

Y: are you daydreaming just now senpai? That's not like you at all

K: is that something wrong? You look tense

G: n-no, I'm fine, thanks. You don't have to worry about me

K: but you look like you thinking about something serious just now. You should tell us, we might be able to help

Y: yeah senpai, we might be able to help with your problem

G: no, that's okay. I might have a thing or two in my head, but I can deal with it myself, you don't have to do anything

K: are you sure about that? It's okay, you can tell us anything you want

G: it's fine, rather than that, we should be open soon, so why don't you grab some apron and prepare to open the Lounge? We can't be late, understand?

K: well…. If you say so. Oh, yeah, I forgot. Yuujirou said that he wants to help out for today, right Yuujirou-kun?

Y: since I'm free today, I might as well helping out in the Lounge, it should be great

G: you don't have to do it though. Still, if you want to help out then grab your apron too

Y: roger that! Let's go kuugo-san

K: I'm behind you

We go to the back together and get our apron from the box

K: hey, Yuujirou-kun

Y: hmm?

K: did you notice Gou's face when we arrived?

Y: I did, he looks stressed out about something

K: what happened? Did you know anything yuujirou-kun?

Y: if I knew something, I would've told you. Is there a chance that senpai was thinking about us?

K: I was thinking the same, but it's most likely something different

Y: probably. Whatever it is, we should ask about it later tonight

K: you right. It could affect him and affect the Lounge as well, so talking with him about it could prevent unnecessary problem in the future

Y: oh, yeah, and don't forget about our topic Kuugo-san, you should tell him too, remember?

K: of course I remember, maybe I will tell him later tonight too? You okay with that?

Y: That would be perfect Kuugo-san

K: well then, let's open up the Lounge, shall we?

Y: okay

To be continued


	6. Coming out - part 5

We are wearing our apron and walking pass the kitchen. Suddenly, Gou called me

G: Kuugo- come here, there's something I need to discuss with you

K: me, just me?

G: yeah, just you. Yuujirou, can you go prepare the table and everything else? That would be helpful

Y: I could, but the table is already been prepared, so-

G: just go already!

Y: o-okay, if that what you want senpai….

Yuujirou goes out of the kitchen to prepare the Lounge so it can be open

G: here, sit

K: o-okay

Gou pulled chair in front of him, so I could sit down and looking face to face with him. It's kind of intimidating, to be honest

K: so….. what do you want to talk about with me? Is it about….. uh….. me? or Lounge perhaps?

G: no, it's not about the lounge

K: c-can you stop with those intimidating look… I feel nervous out of nothing if you keep doing that! -_-

G: you should be. I want to ask you something and I want you to be honest with me

K: I-I guess…. *gulp* I will-

G: look at me at the eye and promise me you will be honest with me!

K: o-okay, okay! I will….

I'm scared, he is yelling so loud. He is really pissed about something and from or conversation so far, I can already tell where this is going. It's actually what I was hoping for, but not in this kind of setting

Y: hey senpai! Kuugo-san! Is everything okay back there? I heard loud nois-

G: we are having some business here! Get back to work!

Y: o-okay, I will…..

Yuujirou tries to know what's going on in the kitchen, but I think Gou's scolding just wiped that curiosity away

G: Kuugo, what DID you DO to Yuujirou-kun?

K: did… did what? I-I don-

G: don't act like you don't know what I'm talking about! don't play dumb or I will make you numb, got it?

K: … *glup* mhmm….

G: I can see you two and I know something is up. Mind telling me what the hell is happening between you two?

K: okay, I will explain everything. I just want you to hear me out from start to finish, can you do that for me?

G: try me

K: Yuujirou and I… are dating, as you can-

G: I knew it!

K: hey! You said you will hear me out first!

G: oh….. sorry. Tell me the full story, then I will decide what will I do to you

K: so my life is on the line here? Sure that's fine, you can serve me to your customer after this, no problem

G: I will not do that, I'm not insane

K: but by the looks of it, you are. Well…. Where were we? Right, me and yuujirou dating. It all starts when… uh…

Crap, I will have to tell him about Rai-san, will Rai-san mad at me if I tell Gou about him gay and all? He is pretty chill about it and they are a good friends now so I don't think that should be and issue at all

G: ….? what?

K: so it al started when Rai-san… confessing to me?

G: he did what?!

K: I know, I know, that's why I hesitate before… are you sure you can handle all of it? its not even the half of it. Don't tell Rai-san I tell you this please

G: … hmmmmmm…. nothing can surprise me anymore, more than that, I think… and just so you know, I won't tell anyone, he is my hero and that will never change

K: good, now, let's start. Rai-san invites me to his house and shows me something new in it. he built a hearth in his house just for me and ask me to move out from Sousuke's house to his. I said that I'm not sure about that and I need some time until Christmas. That's why I don't really focused during Christmas, sorry about that

G: You are clumsy and stupid in the first place, so I can't tell if you're spacing out or something

K: …, *old bastard* anyway. I told Sousuke about it an then he light up the fireplace for me and told me that I can still feel the warmth of fire even without Rai-san's hearth. He then confess to me because he doesn't want me to leave his house. That's really adorable actually

G: he sure is afraid of that, I know that very well. You are so popular around guys aren't you man magnet?

I can feel a sarcasm tone in that last part

K: I don't know how I should take that… as I was saying, I decided to go out from Sousuke's on Chirstmast night to decide what I want to do at all. I was really confuse of who I should choose. I don't want to hurt them both and do love them, but… then I decide to choose someone that I really love, someone that I really care about…. and it's Yuujirou

G: with all those great option of "national hero" and "your savior during your hard times", you decided to pick the one who isn't even an option in the first place?! That's stupid, just like you are, stupid and idiot!

K: hey! Don't call me stupid! I choose whoever I like

G: you could have just choose Sousuke in the first place! You are already living with him anyway and I bet you make him really sad yesterday aren't you brat?! You little shit!

K: come on…. Let me finish first….. well, I do make him sad, but the story is not end there, you need to hear my reasoning first

G: tch, whatever

K: I called Yuujirou-kun that night to the plaza and ask him how was his Christmas. But then he said that Yuuri kind of ask him out but Yuujirou think she just being practical. He doesn't think he can go out with her because he wants to carry his family business and Yuuri wants to go to college. Because I don't want Yuujirou to date someone that doesn't really loves him, I confess my feeling to him. He wasn't sure at first but then he remembers that he is in love with Haruko, remember her?

G: don't tell me about our dark past…..

K: He said he can't date me even if he wanted to because I'm not a girl and he needs a wife to carry on his family business. After that I give him an offer, I ask him to be my boyfriend until he finds a perfect girl that he loves. If he finds her then I'm gonna back off and give my blessing to him

G: so you did manipulate him! He doesn't want it in the first place and you keep convincing him to loves you, isn't that right?! You bastard!

K: no! I would not manipulate him! he said it himself that he indeed loves me but can't do that because of that reason! so I give him the solution to that. the rest of it is his choice, I don't make a decision for him! he made it himself…

G: it's because you act like you need him you fool! I said it yesterday that he will think the way he is being told! He is innocent and clueless, don't you get it?!

K: I know! That's the reason why I do this in the first place!

G: what do you mean?

K: I want to protect him from the bad influence. I don't want him to be broken hearted by some girl that doesn't even love him and just want to use him. I never mean to do any harm to him…..

G: did you really mean it? did you really do that for him and not for you? I have a had time believing that bullshit!

K: I am! Like I said, I want to protect him until he finds the one. If I am being selfish, I would just ask him to be my boyfriend forever and be done with it, but no! all we have now is just temporary. Even though it's gonna be short, I'm happy to be able to help him… maybe there is a little bit of selfishness in me that makes me want to have him for myself, but my will to help him and take care f him is way more great than that. Gou, we both know how innocent he is and he is an easy target for some heartless girl, that's why I'm here for, to prevent that from happening in the future. It sounds ridiculous, I know…, but when it comes to him, my first thought is that I want him to be happy, I never want him to be sad… ever…..

G: ….

K: after that time comes, I will be able to choose between Rai-san and Sousuke, if they haven't found anyone already. I must hurt them too, I'm aware of that, but they still have some hope that someday I will choose either one of them. I will not run away from them anymore, that's for sure

G: so, you will choose one of them after this?

K: probably, if they still have a feeling for me that is

G: you better choose Sousuke… you little shit…..

K: I can't promise you anything…..

G: hmmmmm…

K: so….. there's a kitchen knife if you do want to end me now, I'm not complaining. But make sure my meat is well seasoned

G: … *pfffft* come on, don't make me laugh at a time like this. I'm not a psychopath and your meat wouldn't even taste that good, it probably gamy and disgusting

K: hey! Don't talk like that about my flesh! I would totally taste juicy and meaty

G: haaah….. can we focus on the serious matter now?

K: hehehe, you are the one who start acting all spooky and creepy. So…. What do you say abut that? you want me to break up with him now or something? I will listen

G: haaaah… alright, look….., I love Yuujirou like my own little brother, we are on the same school, same team, and he is my waiter before you came around. The last thing I want to see is he is being sad and heart broken, got it? like you do, I want to protect him and all I can do is warning you not to hurt him in any way, never let him down and please don't let Sousuke's down, he is my closest friend as well and I can see that all he has is you now, got it?

K: I'm not sure about Sousuke, but I will try not to disappoint him… and Yuujirou-kun, like I said, I just do this for his own sake. All I do until now is for his own good, so you don't have to worry about it. you can keep my word

G: if you hurt either of them in any way, you gonna get it, you know that?

K: n-now you scare me again! I won't! I promise

G: good. Well, you should be fine *for now*. After all, you did pretending to be a girl just to cheer him up

K: it's your idea remember, I don't even feel too eager about that idea

G: hehehe, we all can agree that you did a good job at being a girl. Why cant you just be a girl Kuugo? That would be great for everyone in this village

K: hey! Don't mocking me like that! now you are just being mean….

G: hehehe, just kidding, or am I?

K: Gou!

G: hahahaha

K: heh…. Hehehe ^^

I'm glad that the mood is not tense like before. Gou, as Yuujirou's senpai, of course do anything to protects him. not to mention that they are pretty close together, so I'm not surprise with all the attitude and the warning he gave me. I just have to do my best and try not disappoint everyone *which is all I do up until this point -_-*

K: Gou, but I have to tell you something too

G: there's still more?

K: no! it's just that, since I'm going out with Yuujirou-kun, I think we can't do "that" anymore

G: what? You won't suck me anymore?!

K: I can't, I already being told by Yuujirou not to do anything with everyone. He even warned Sousuke and Rai-san earlier today

G: awh… can't we do something about this? Compensate? C-compromise?

K: n-no! we can't! Do you want to make him sad because I'm cheating?

G: we won't technically cheating, it's just… like masturbation or something, nothing serious. I mean, I'm your boss, it-

K: but not to him, he specifically says that no one should ever land his hand on me, even if it's my own boss!

G: Ghaaah….! Then what should I do?!

K: you can masturbate, I suppose, I don't know… find a girlfriend maybe?

G: I don't think any girl can handle me pretty well…

K: hehehe, I agree on that

G: haaah… wait a minute, all I should do is just searching a girlfriend for Yuujirou so he will broke up with you and you can do everything you want again

K: hey that's harsh…..

G: tell that to my dick, I should hold it until how? Several days? Weeks? Months?…. That's sucks

K: hang in there Tiger

G: I am

Y: Senpai! Kuugo-san! Customer is coming! can I get a hand here?

K: sure, I'm coming!

G: I we should go to our own station now. We will talk about this later tonight, got it?

K: yeah, of course ^^

I go and do my work alongside yuujiroukun that day. Its really great to spend time together with your boyfriend, eventhough it's working, not necessarily dating. Moreover, having someone helping me with my work is awesome, so I don't have to overwork myself like I used to do every day. There are plenty customers today we are having, most of them are couples. Maybe Christmas is one of the most popular day to ask someone out? This means that Yuujirou and I are part of the trend. Christmas is a magical time, if I can say so myself. At this time of the year, everyone seems happy and joyful. I hope I can feel a feeling like this every day. But then it hits me, I can't be with Yuujirou-kun forever, all we have is a temporary thing. It does make me sad, but I have to forget about it and enjoy all of the time I have. However….., why this sadness, or fear wouldn't go away…? dammit! How can my mood change really quick like this. Suddenly someone is touching my shoulder

*pat*

K: Waaaah!

Y: chill out Kuugo-san ^^ it just me

K: oh…. Yuujirou-kun….. you surprised me… please don't sneak up on me like that again

Y: I just want to check on you, because you look like thinking something serious just now, like Gou-senpai did this morning. Is there something wrong Kuugo-san?

K: sorry, I don't mean to worry you. I'm fine, really, it's just that…. I see that all of our costumers today seems happy and joyful, I like that

Y: me too^^. It's probably because of Christmas, isn't it?

K: it sure is, it's a special time for many people in the world

Y: don't forget about us

K: yeah, of course! Especially ours

Y: hehehe. Oh, right. Kuugo-san, I forgot to ask abut what are you two talking about in the kitchen. Is it about us or something more big?

K: we were talking about us. I explain everything to him and just like Rai-san and sousuke, he wants to hear it from you too

Y: Gou-senpai wants to talk to me then?

K: yeah, probably tonight. Is that okay for you?

Y: I need to prepare myself for it…..

K: you don't have to. I already explain the big portion of it to him, you just have to add your part a little

Y: still, I hope everything went well tonight…

K: hey, don't be nervous ^^. This morning I have a cold feet to face Sousuke and Rai-san, but look at me now? I was just being paranoid over nothing. On top of that, he is a good guy and he is your senpai, he will understand if you tell him the truth. Our conversation went pretty well actually

Y: are you sure about it?

K: 100% ^^

Y: when you two talking back there, I can hear some loud noises and all….. I'm not sure if he takes it really well like you said

K: well….. you know Gou, right? More than me probably. It's just Gou being the Gou we know, likes to yelling and abuses me sometimes *in more than one way IYKWIM*

Y: is he threatening you or scolding you Kuugo-san?

K: well… maybe a little bit

Y: don't lie to me Kuugo-san, I can hear shouting… he is scolding you, isn't he?

K: okay okay, he is….. but it's alright sinc-

Y: that's horrible! I will give it to him then!

K: no! look at me Yuujirou-kun! No! okay? Remember what I told you this morning? Control your temper, got it?

Y: I know… but he is-

K: look, he do that just because he loves you as a senpai would. He told me you are like his own little brother, so all he do is just for your own good and I respect that because that's what I want to do in the first place, which is taking care of you. Don't just hear the story that I'm saying to you, you need to hear his piece of mind too, got it?

Y: …. hm….. okay, if you say so…..

K: good ^^

G: hey you two! stop chatting and get back to work!

Y: w-we should go Kuugo-san

K: you right….

To avoid Gou's anger, we get back to work, serving customers like we supposed to do

To be continued


	7. Coming out - part 6

Sousuke cant come to the dinner tonight with us, he said he have to work all night because of the break that he's gonna taking for the new year. I don't think it's the real reason, he probably still upset of me, or I'm just being paranoid? I don't know, but, considering of what we're gonna do tonight, I think it will be better if it just the three of us.

As usual, Gou make an amazing dinner. However, the atmosphere is different than usual. No one is talking, the three of us is busy eating and no one is engaging any sort of conversation, I want to make the first move but I just feel like I shouldn't. This will be Yuujirou coming out to Gou and if he is ready then he will talk first; I shouldn't interfere

It's almost the end of the meal and no one is talking, at all. I start to feel nervous because of the situation at the moment. I probably should give Yuujirou a little push because I can see that he is nervous like a few hours ago. I touch his foot with mine, I can see that he is looking at me like a puppy who get caught chewing a sandals. Even he looks cute when he is nervous, hehehe. I start to play a little bit with his feet that makes him gave me this confused look. I gave him a flirty look and I can see that he starts to get mad because of what I'm doing; teasing him, as usual. I can sense what he is saying from his this looks on his face "it's now time for this kind of thing Kuugo-san! This is serious!" hehehe I keep doing that until Gou start the conversation

G: what are you two doing?

K: w-what are we- what?

G: don't play dumb with me, I can see you two been doing something under the table, I can feel it. Don't get me started at the way you two look at each other just now. Just say what you want to say right here, right now

That means Gou wants to hear Yuujirou's part of our beautiful love story. I hope he is ready, but judging by his look, he is far from ready. I hate to see him panicked like that, so I gave him a head start, hoping he can speak after that.

K: so….. as you know, we-

G: no, not you, I already hear your's. Yuujirou? Do you have anything you want to say to me? If I can hear you reason as well, I can finally decide my action towards this fella right here *pointing Kuugo*

K: h-hey! What do you mean by that?! now I'm worried….. -_-

G: shut you trap Kuugo

Y: don't be like that to him senpai…

G: what? He is my employee, I can do what I want. I own him

K: that's… awful -_-, you don't own me!

G: I SAID SHUT UP! are you gonna talk or what?

Y: y-yes… I will tell you about… us

He says that as he looks at me

Y: so, as you can see, me and Kuugo-san is going out now

G: …..

Y: ….

G: go on, I want to know why and how exactly that happened?

Y: so, Yuuri asked me out yesterday and I know she just does that because she felt awful for me, I'm not sure. Kuugo-san then called me and ask about how is my Christmas and then I told him everything

G: I heard that part already

Y: oh, really? Well, long story short, kuugo-san confess to me, I refuse, he reminds me about Haruko, then I'm confused and I make a deal about our relationship where it just last until I find a right girl.

G: yup, heard it all before, the thing I want to ask you is why are you accepting his confession in the first place? Are you gay now? or is it his idea forced into your head?

Y: no! its not what you think! At first I have a doubt about all of this because I think I don't like guys and I can't marry a guy. But then I remember that I really really love hanako for what she is, or….. what he is. And I remember how Kuugo-san always protecting me and takes care of me in every situation. I do want to be with him and I will be glad to make him happy as well. Since we cant get married, I want to refuse at first. He then ask me if I want to go out with him until I find the right girl. He does that because he wants to take care of me, nobody go as far as he did just for me. By that, I decide to accept his confession and… yeah, we are together now

K: Yuujirou-kun…

I already knew that but hearing it from his mouth like that makes me want to cry

Y: I don't know if I am gay or not. The thing is, I want to have a proper relationship with him, regardless of what I am

G: is he really protecting you? Or is it just he telling you that?

Y: no! he really does protect me. There was a time when Sousuke-senpai is under the fountain's spell and going out with Yuuri. I know he doesn't love her so I searched for a gay video in his room

G: wait, you already know that by that point?

Y: yeah, I heard you two talking back in school. Then I figure he must hide that kind of video in his room. I was so furious, I show that to everyone including Yuuri, Kuugo-san, and Sousuke senpai. We had a fight and I pushed him until he fainted. Sousuke senpai just getting influenced by the spell and I felt awful for punching him so hard. In the end, when Sousuke-senpai sobering up, Kuugo-san covers me up and take the blame for everything that happened. When I feel down because of Yuuri, Kuugo-san pretend to be a girl just to make me feel happy. All that, I think is enough reason why I said Kuugo-san is protecting me and taking care of me. I do want to return the favor and be the one who protects him and taking care of him as well. So, yeah senpai, we are together now and no, he doesn't just messing with my mind or anything, I'm sure of it. So, don't do anything to him, got that senpai?

G: hmmmm, I was about to kicked him in the ass

K: hey!

Y: no! I won't let that happened!

G: hahaha, of course I wouldn't do that, relax. I just want to know what is the reason, is everything Kuugo say to me is true or not. Now I'm sure that you two like each other. It seems he is telling the truth, this time. Although, he still being pushy, that's for sure

K: ….. I can't argue with that -_-

Y: no- I mean, maybe a little?

K: you don't even deny it Yuujirou-kun?

Y: I'm just trying to be honest here Kuugo-san. But I don't think it's a bad thing…. Maybe a little bit, but a little bit is okay

K: …,

G: either way, I don't see anything wrong in here. I just want you, Kuugo, to realize that indeed you can't have this kind of relationship forever because Yuujirou have a family business and you should fulfill your promise by give him a blessing if he finds a girl, understand that boy?

K: I understand, I will do my best for him!

Y: me too!

In the end, he is taking Yuujirou confession really well. I'm glad that I can go home in one piece

G: you know, I was this close to get your ass kicked Kuugo

K: I prefer if you spanked me, that will turned me on

G: what you saying boy?! You want it for real?

Y: why you even want that Kuugo-san?

K: hehehe, just joking ^^

G: he probably into that kind of stuff, weirdo

Y: what stuff? Isn't it painful to be spanked Kuugo-san?

K: no! I'm just kidding! Jeez -_-. I can't even make a dirty jokes with you two, jeez. Especially you Yuujirou-kun

Y: why me?

K: because you clueless innocent dog you ^^

G: agree

Y: well, I really don't understand what you're talking about. Is it by all means dirty Kuugo-san?

K: well… actually….. I mean yeah, of course

Y: oh really? I don't understand dirty or sexual things that much, I'm still new to this…..

K: I have a lot to teach you then. It's gonna be interesting hehehehe ^^

G: don't you even think about doing anything stupid you dog!

K: come on, it probably helpful for Yuujirou in the future, don't you think? If he wants to have a kid it is

G: haaaaah, this is bad influence I'm talking about…..

Y: I dont know how to feel about this conversation going…

G: you have to protect yourself from him Yuujirou, he can deceive you if you are not careful

K: I will not teach him anything crazy, I promise. In the end, I just want to make him happy, that's all… *and a little rope action would be nice*

G: what was that you brat?

K: nothing

Y: a-alright then ^^

G: I'm watching you, you understand that?

K: yea yea, I know that you will slit my throat if I do anything stupid, message received

G: but everything you do is stupid, I should slit your throat from long ago, but here you are still alive and being annoying to the entire village

K: ooh, really? Everything I do is stupid? How about..….. I don't know…. Working HERE?

G: that's…..

K: hehehehehe

Y: hehehehe, that's really mean Kuugo-san ^^

G: that's it, I'm cutting your salary this month

K: h-hey! No! I'm just joking… it's already small! you can't cut it…..

Y: hahaha, that's why I never messing around with Gou-senpai

G: hehehe, look who's smiling now

K: ….you definitely won't getting "it" anymore, that's for sure stupid cat

G: … tch, whatever….. *really tho? T_T*

Y: what are you guys talking about? Getting what?

K&G: nothing!

Y: that's suspicious, are you tw-

G: uuuuuh…, ooh! I forgot something, you two wait here, there is something I want to bring

After saying that, Gou goes to the kitchen and bring something with him. Saving my ass, as usual

G: here you go, sake for celebration

yup, we will have another celebration, thanks to him. how many celebration we can do in a day? Two? maybe three if me and Yuujirou-kun do something special in the bed tonight ^^

K: wow, this is pretty grand. Thank you so much ^^

Y: thank you Gou-senpai ^^ is this means that you giving an approval to our relationship?

G: of course, even though I still feel a little concerned, but you two looks happy together, so who am I to disapprove that? Just gonna do the best thing I could which is gives you my blessing and cheer for you two *and watching this brat closely*

K: hehehe, once again thanks, you don't have to worry about a thing, we'll be fine

Y: right ^^!

K: wait, you can't have this Yuujirou-kun

G: oof, I forgot about it

Y: maybe just a little taste would be alright?

K: no, you cant have this, not just yet

G: mhmm, you heard him

Y: awh….

K: you probably have something nonalcoholic back there Gou?

G: I think so, just a minute

He then goes to the back again and bring some nonalcoholic beverages for Yuujirou. Now we can have a proper toast

G: now…. uh… how am I suppose to say it?

K: you mean the cheer? Umm…. To a new couple?

G: it sounds like you two getting engage or something

K: really now? -_- hmm…..

Y: maybe to me and Kuugo-san?

G: well, that's better. To Yuujirou and Kuugo!

K, Y, & G: cheers!

All of us raise our glass together as we say that. eventhough it's the second toast of the day, I still feel the same exictemnet like the last one. We reaching a point of coming out to Gou together and that's quite impressive for me because….. well… he is quite protective. I just glad that we did it and everything is gong well…. For now. I cant imagine if we should coming out to his parents too. I don't really think its necessary since it's a temporary thing anyway. I hope his parents will never find out abut this.

To be continued


	8. Coming out - part 7

We drink and have a normal conversation afterwards. We don't drink too much so me and Gou is pretty much sober, sober enough to not letting our dark relationship to Yuujirou. As I drink my sake, I feel something is not right. Its not scary or dangerous, I just feel like forgetting something. Then I realize, I forgot that we do have another agenda for today, besides coming out to Gou

K: Gou….. are you still sober?

G: yes, I have a high tolerance to alcohol remember?

K: hehehe, good. I want to ask you something

G: ask away

K: do you have any plan this new year's eve?

Y: right! I'm having so much fun, I forgot to ask that

G: I don't have any plan just yet, are you two want to invite me to do something this new year's eve?

K: we do! Because of me and Yuujirou going out together now, Rai-san wants to make somekind of party in his house to celebrate that and new year at the same time

Y: that's right. Can you go Gou senpai? There's gonna be sousuke-senpai as well so it should be great! ^^

G: of course I want to go! to Banjou senshou-san house?! That's awesome! And Sousuke is there too…..? Is he really going or just saying that so you two won't get sad? Knowing him, he probably-

K: no! he actually gonna be there, he is working half day in the 31th January and a full day after that

Y: is this means that you coming Senpai?

G: absolutely!

K: hey, but don't forget, if we want to have hangout together from the morning, you should close the lounge for two days, can you do that?

G: sure, why not? Closing for two days wouldn't hurt

Y: this means that Kuronekothei should open in the new years eve

K: you should ask Yamato-san Gou, like last time

G: well, I hope he is willing to do that, but he is really got no problem the last time I asked him. I'm pretty sure he is more than happy to open in new years eve. Besides, there must be a lot of customers during new year and kuronekothei will have a lot of profit if they stays open. I'm gonna ask him tomorrow, so I'm gonna give the official answer tomorrow after he accept my request

K: I'm pretty positive about it ^^

Y: too bad we can't invite Yamato-san as well…

K: there's nothing we can do about it because the choice is us or him, nothing in between

G: that's called business young boy

K: now you are talking like a grandpha

G: really? No more sake for you boy

K: hey! Give it back! I'm not done yet!

G: Granpha said you have enough of alcohol for today

K: now you just being mean…..

G: then think before you talk you brat!

Y: hahaha, I told you not to mess around with Gou-senpai

K: I'm definitely will not "mess around" with Gou, that's for sure

G: …. Dammit

Y: …. what?

G: not so fast Kuugo, wait until he finds a girl then you gonna take back what you said HAHAHAHAHA

K: I'm still not doing it, definitely not

Y: can you guys tell me what are you talking about? I don't get it -_-

G: you don't have to get this one Yuujirou

K: mhmm, you probably don't want to understand this one

And then the conversation continue. We talk a lot of things until midnight. Time flies by when you are having fun, it really does. I know that we still have to open like we normally would so I remind them about the time

K: hey, look at the time. We still have open the Lounge tomorrow, remember

G: well, I still have some prep job to do

Y: yeah, we should call it a day

G: you two gonna sleep here again?

K: it's pretty late, I think I should just sleep here

Y: yeah, it's really late

G: sure, you can use that empty room

K: thanks

Y: thank you senpai^^

G: wait, I still have a question. you two are boyfriends now, right?

K: haven't we talk about this already?

G: that's not what I meant. You two live in a different house, then how you two can spend time together? You know what I mean

K: well, we cant just do it in Sousuke's house since it's rude to rub it in his face like that

Y: we can't do it in my house either since my parents are always home and I don't want them to find out

K: well, we just have your empty room in that case

G: so you just gonna ruin my bed with your relationship then?

K: come on, don't put it like that….

Y: we will not do anything or even stay a night if you don't want us to Gou-senpai

G: hahaha, I'm just joking. I'm okay with you two to spend a night once in a while. In fact, why don't you two leave some of your clothes here? Or even a tooth brush

K: wait, really Gou? That's a thoughtful of you ^^

Y: thank you Gou-senpai ^^. Are you sure it's okay?

G: sure, as long as you don't break the bed, I think you two should be fine

Y: we won't break it Gou-senpai, I promise

K: yeah, maybe just a few sounds in the night and some fishy-fishy aroma on bed sheet, no biggie

G: hey! I'm nice but don't take it too far!

Y: he is obviously joking Gou-senpai, we will not be reckless

K: what? I'm not joking, you should smell it, it smell like fish, an actual fish, the dead one

Y: now I feel bad Kuugo-san, you said it was okay….

G: come on, I don't wanna know your pillow talk!

K: we haven't even go to the fun part, you see-

Y Kuugo-san, stop teasing Senpai, he give us shelter, remember?

K: hehehe sorry ^^

G: j-just promise me you will not leave a trace there, use toilet for that. If I ever saw your jizz anywhere in that room, not only will I forbid you to use that room ever again, but I will also burn down the clothes that you put there with you two in it, understand?

K: speaking of clothes, should we bring it now?

Y: its too late Kuugo-san, just do it tomorrow

G: are you even listening to me?

K: we get it, we get will use that room properly and will not leave any sort of liquid on bed, happy?

G: good

Y: shall we go to bed now?

K: sure, lets go. You coming Gou? To your own room, of course

G: I have something to do first, you two go ahead

K: okay then, good night Gou

Y: good night Gou-senpai

We walk to our room, our own room. I feel happy that Gou let us use this room, even he let us put our clothes here from now on. We will use this room the best that we could, that's for sure.

When we arrive at our room, I closed the door and-

Y: feels like this room will be our second home, don't you thing Kuugo-sa-

SNEAK ATTACK!

I hugged him so tightly from behind. I do this to show my dominance, or maybe its really unnecessary because it's obvious that I dominates this relationship. Either way, I just like to tease him, a lot, that's all

Y: Kuugo-san! I almost got a heart attack! Please don't do that again, what are you doing anyway?

K: you know its cold and I just need some warmth from this hot body right here

I says that as I kisses his neck, he likes it

Y: hehehe, I don't know how to respond to that. You tease me so much kuugo-san. Do you think you should stop at some point?

K: of course I will never stop! I like to see your reaction, it's so cute ^^

Y: come on now…. should we sleep already?

K: you want to hit the sack already? Its too cold though, should we warm our body first, you know, like what we did last night ^^

Y: I actually like the sound of that, should we get naked then?

K: sure!

We take off our clothes and hugging each other in the center of the bed. He then get behind me and hugs me from behind while sitting on the bed. It feel so warm and "hot" hehehe. I don't feel like doing anything weird just yet, maybe a little pillow talk wouldn't hurt?

Y: kuugo-san, what will we do tonight? Do you have anything in mind?

K: I was thinking I just want talking to you for a minute because I want to know about you more, is that okay?

Y: that's fine, since we are a couple now, we do have to know each other, aren't we?

K: that's right! Well, where should we start…..?

Y: I have a question actually….

K: ask away then

Y: do you love either Sousuke-senpai or Banjou-senshu?

K: well, I should say "love" is a strong word. I do like them actually, they are nice, not bad at physical appearance, especially Rai-san. After all, I already did something with each one of them and I'm enjoying it. if you ask me who I like more to be my future boyfriend, if you find a girl, I probably choose Rai-san

Y: why? Because of his physical appearance?

K: not just that, Rai-san is a national hero first of all. He is rich and famous, who could resist that?

Y: well, you did turn him down, didn't you Kuugo-san?

K: I am, that's because I just like him, but I love you. That's why I choose you over him

Y: but I'm not rich and my body cant be compared with Banjoou-senshu….

K: don't think about it that much, I said that because you ask me who I like between them, isn't that right?

Y: its true, but still…..

K: hey, come on now… don't be sad, I like you the way you are, I don't care if you rich or not, okay?

Y: if you say so….

K: now its my turn, hmmmm. Do you have a type of girl you like?

Y: a type of girl I like? Uh….. lets see… I…. don't know. I think I don't have any type of girl Kuugo-san

K: come on, of course you have. Maybe short hair, long hair, skinny, curvy, big boobs, small boobs, you name it

Y: I don't think I have one. As long as I know her and I feel comfortable with her, I will like her no matter what. Like when you tricked me Kuugo-san, I don't know that it was you at first, but I do feel comfortable with you so I like you, even if you aren't a woman

K: that's sweet hehehe. But I think you should have standards, even if it just a little

Y: so far, the only thing that count as standards would be someone that I comfortable with

K: that's a start, and then what else?

Y: she has to be kind? Especially with my family

K: that's good, what else?

Y: doesn't smoke?

K: good ^^, if you have these standards, it will be easier for you to find a girl in the future. Maybe she will not qualify all your standards but if you feel she is right for you, then it will be just fine

Y: thank you Kuugo-san. You surprisingly taking this like it's nothing Kuugo-san….

K: you think so? I do promise to give you my blessing if you find another girl, but I also gonna help you to find that girl. I don't want to keep you with me forever, I want you t be happy. I want to protect you from some bad girl out there that can break your heart because you never know, you just never know

Y: are you gonna decide which girl should I choose Kuugo-san?

K: not excactly, I will give you a second opinion so you can consider your choice more because in the end, its your life, you will be the one doing it, not me. If you need me to help find some girl or anything else, you could just ask me. I will help the best that I could to aid you, understand? And don't forget about your senpais too

Y: of course I wouldn't! thank you so much Kuugo-san ^^. I love you

K: I love you too stud

He kissed me in the neck and won't stop. He is eager, isn't he?

K: Y-Yuujirou-kun….. I can feel your boner in my back

Y: I-I know….. I just cant take it anymore Kuugo-san… can we do something sexual now?

K: hahaha you are so honest, of course we can ^^

I move my body to face him and kissed him, it's a long one

Y: what should we do now Kuugo-san?

K: I'm thinking maybe you want to try making love with me?

Y: are you sure Kuugo-san? Do you think I will be able to do this?

K: of course! It's not hard, really. I want to teach you so may thing that I know and making love is just one of them *I actually want to ask you this from a long time ago*

Y: one of them…..? should I be concerned Kuugo-san?

K: hehehe, not at all it's a topic for another time. Anyway, since I know that I'm not ready for your dick yet, how about if I fuck you this time? My dick is not big so you don't have to worry

Y: o-okay then…. What should I do?

K: first, I think I should teach you to clean your ass first

Y: how to do that excactly?

K: lets go to the bathroom

I showed him how to clean his ass properly. He learn that really fast, he has potential to become full time gay. After everything is clean, we head back to our room, ready to go. he is laying in bed and then I start kissing him violently. Violent is not an exaggeration because our kiss is so hot and passionate. He is not just being passive, he devour me as much as I devour him. With that, we begin our first making love session~

To be continued


End file.
